Christmas Trapped
by sdfrusher181
Summary: Trapped at an airport with Kendall, dreams do come true...wanna guess what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Getting trapped in an airport with Kendall Schmidt, on Christmas eve, Have you had that dream yet? Well I did and I'm writing about it now so Enjoy :D

* * *

Kendall's POV

I have been so busy with the new album that I havent really had time to just relax, I have been getting more time to hang out with mom and the family but sometimes, I feel empty and so alone when I'm at home, I thought to myself as I packed my bags in my car, the guys and I got a break from recording and writing for the album to go off and enjoy the holidays with our friends and families, well for me I'm going back to Kansas to spend sometime with the Schmidts, I just wish this year, I had someone to carry home.

I got into my car and started driving towards the airport, I turned on the radio just to listen to some tunes, skipping through the stations hearing Christmas Carols, I really love this time of the year, it's one of my favorite time of the year, apart from my birthday of course, the drive wasn't that long, I said to myself, as I pulled into the parking lot.

I sighed with relief, as I walked around the back to get my bags and carried them with me as I walked into the airport,

"WOW" I thought as I looked around the crowded LAX airport, as I walked to my gate, apparently I'm two hours early for my flight which is a good thing, but I really didnt want to wait too long, better early than late, as I looked at my watch, I flopped my coat and bags beside me in the seats, I sat down and took out my laptop, "

"Great the airport has Wi-fi, I'm so glad that I lived this long to see this" I laughed, as I saw people rushing to catch their flight, or saying good bye to love ones, or my favourite coming and see your loveones, I went back to my laptop, as I greeted my friends and Rushers'Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas', I smiled at the responses and retweets I was getting, I really do love them.

* * *

YN's POV

Argh, why am I waking up so early, Oh yeah, spending the holidays with Allison, we're travelling,to god knows where on this planet to have some fun WOOHOO, cant wait but I wish I could spend time with my family instead but their not even at home, they're all over the place during this time of the year, dad's with his girlfriend, Sister is a missionary and in India, brother ? and my other borther is in England with his wife, so thats why me and Alli are leaving the country instead of staying like last year, which was kinda boring, Ok it was terrible but hopefully this time, it will be different, I thought to myself as I headed for the bathroom.

Ahh, that was a great shower, now time to get dressed and meet Alli at the airport, I wore this:  
I checked out myself in the mirror before grabbing my bags and went downstairs to get some food into my belly, I made an cheesy omlette with bacon and some waffles with orange sryup and a tall glass of water to wash it all down the hatch, I called a cab to pick up and drop me off at the airport, they said they would be here in a few minutes.

I flop myself onto the couch, Beep, beep, beep, I heard I looked out the window it was the cab, I grabbed my bags and he greeted me and carried my bags and placed the into the back of the cab, as we drove to the airport, I took out my phone and went on twitter, just to see how the guys were doing and rushers, I smiled and laughed at some of their dirty tweets to the guys,

"We're here" he said as he closed his door and opened the door and took out my bags, I thanked him and paid him, I put my phone in my front pocket and walked in with my bags,

"WOW" I said to myself, its really packed in here, I looked up at the board for my flight, oh great, I'm two hours early than I need to be, I better call Alli and let her know that I'm here,

Y- Good morning, Sleeping beauty

A- Yeah, yeah yeah

Y- Where are you?

A- On the plane, sleeping beside this really, hot guy..

Y- What the Fuck, Alli, I thought we made plans

A- Oh, I thought we were spending our Christmases with our families ths year...

Y- *I sighed* you know what I'm just gonna go somewhere else

A- I'm sorry, my dad called and gave me the sad voice..

Y- It's ok, I'm probably just pick somewhere and go

A- I'm so sorry, yeah how about you come with me

Y- But you're already on the plane, Alli

Y- Talk to you soon, ok, have fun but not too much fun *I laughed*

A- Oh ok, I'm gonna miss you and you too, Happy holidays and YN

Y- Yeah?

A- Kendall's online and he's at the same airport as you

*I looked at my phone just to make sure I heard it right*

Y- How do you even know that?

A- A little blue bird told me

Y- Twitter

A- Yes and...YN?

Y- Yeah?

A- The hot guy that's beside me is...Logan

*I was getting a bit light headed*

Y- That's amazing, you finally got your Christmas wish, huh?

A- Yeah, and we're really hitting it off, he's sweeter in person

Y- That's good to hear, remember use protection *I laughed and so did she*

A- I better go, he's waking up, aww he looks so adorable when he sleeps, I'll send you pictures, if I can OK, hugs and kisses

Y- Oh ok, bye *I hung up the phone and pushed it into my front pocket*

I bought ticket to England and went to the seating area, I flop my bags and coat into the seats, I sat down with my phone looking through tweets while listen to some music. I laughed at this one tweet from Alli about Logan, hoping nobody hear me, well I am seeing people staring so yep they are.

I turn around and see him, is that...No

* * *

Check out my Other stories and tell me what you guys think about this and other of my stories, xoxo Stephanie :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Getting trapped in an airport with Kendall Schmidt, on Christmas eve, Have you had that dream yet? Enjoy :D

Dreams do come true well for me, I hope it did because that would be awesome! Crazy person here lol :P

* * *

I bought ticket to England and went to the seating area, I flop my bags and coat into the seats, I sat down with my phone looking through tweets while listen to some music. I laughed at this one tweet from Alli about Logan, hoping nobody hear me, well I am seeing people staring so yep they are.

I turn around to see him, is that...No

* * *

Kendall's POV

As I was looking through my tweets, Rushers are always surprising me with their tweets, I smile, Logan posted a picture of him and a girl, I sighed and shake my head laughing, here goes another one, at least he looks happy.

I heard someone laugh, I looked up, she was beautiful and her laugh made me laugh, she looked like she was alone, NO kendall probably she has a Boyfriend or Husband or girlfriend, I sighed but then she turned around and looked at me, I smiled, I guess she knew me because she looked a bit surprised to see me she smiled and waved to me, I smiled and waved back to her, wow I thought her laugh was amazing her smile is another thing, maybe I should walk over to her she does look kinda lonely, so I got up and walked towards her,

"Is this seat taken?" she smiled at me shakes her head,

"Good, I'm Kendall and what's your name beautiful?" she smile got even bigger,

"I'm YN, its great to actually meet you in person" I smiled,

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl, so your a fan of my music huh?" she smiled,

"Yeah, I am. I love the guys and your music, really inspirational" I smiled, so she's a fan great, let's do some more digging,

"So rusher or driver?" she looked at me with a smile, as she adjusted her glasses on her face, she was beautiful, she was different and unique,

"I'm both actually, it's hard to choose, they both are really great bands with some amazing songs too" I smiled even more,

"Woow that's great, so why are you here alone by yourself?" she sighed, I could tell I hit a spot I wasnt suppose to but then she looked at me with these dark brown eyes and smiled, I just melted,

"Well, me and my best friend, Allison were suppose to go off this Christmas and spend the time alone together but at the last minute her dad called and she changed her mind, so now I'm going to stay with my older brother for the rest of the holidays in england" I frowned a bit, wow her friend bailed on her, I would never do that to her,

"..And it just happens she's on the plane with Logan" my eye widen, she laughed,

"She's the one Logan has been posting pics of on Twitter of" she nodded with a smile,

"She got her Christmas wish" she smiled as she played with her fingers, huh she was nervous, if she only knew that I was nervous too,

"So what's your christmas wish?" she smiled,

"Don't laugh or get freaked out ok?" I nodded,

"To meet you in person" I felt myself getting hot, was this because of her, of course it was,

"You finally got your wish huh?"

"I love it" I was smiling like no tommorow,

We talked for what it felt like for hours, she was funny even though she didnt think she was, her smile brighten up my world, which wasnt a normal thing for me, her accent was different and strong, she loved her country where she was from, she told me about her fav things, places, food, etc. she even loves naturally grown products, she was studying to be a phramacist but she's really working her way to be a doctor and her dog , Katherine who she adores, she even showed me pics of her.

* * *

YN's POV

Kendall was so amazing he was making me smile and laugh so much, he was a really gentleman, he told me about he's fav things, food, how he loved organically grown thing, he told me about the fame life, he was very wise for his age, smart, sweet and just a great guy, better than how I would even imagine he could be.

Our flights both had gotten cancelled which was fine with me but Kendall really wanted to see his family, but he was happy that he could spend more time with me, We stuffed our faces with food, especially pizza. It was great, the time I spent with him was the more I fell in love with him.

* * *

Kendall's POV

It's been three days, since mine's and YN's flights got cancelled, the airline refunded back our money which was good but I missed all the great stuff at Schmidts that I will probably never get back, but the bright side was that while we waited I had a great time with YN, we made some moments that I will never forget and plus if I do I plenty of pics to make me laugh until I cry.

I cant believe she's leaving today, I'm going to miss a lot, we've become such great friends over the few days, I think I might be in love with her, I never have felt this way about any one before, I should ask her to stay with me until New Years but what if she doesnt love me back.

"YN?" she adjusted herself in my arms, as she cuddled herself more to my chest, I smiled at that, she fits me perfectly,

"Yes, Kendall" She smiled as she rubbed her eyes, as her dark brown eyes looked at me, I know I love her, time to ask her before her flight leaves,

"Um...YN, I think I-I maybe falling for you, I love you" She looked shock, I knew it she doesnt feel the same way, but then she start laugh ok that was mean, she grabbed my hands and was looking deep into my eyes,

"Kendall, What...took you so long?" I furrowed mmy eyebrows and then I kissed her, I felt the sparks

"Rejection" I looked down at my vans,

"But who would want to reject you, you perfect, atleast to me" I smiled

"I love you too" I smiled,

"Will come home with me for the rest of the holidays, I mean"

"As my girlfriend of course" I smiled

"I would love that Kenny bear, I'm glad that I was trapped here with you this Christmas" she smiled as she leaned in to kiss me once more, I loved her lips, I loved everything about her, now she's finally mine, all mine.

I guess I got my wish after all...

* * *

Check out my Other Stories and tell me what you think about my other stories too xoxo Stephanie :D


End file.
